


One Shot: Crushing

by mimabeann



Series: Old One Shots (No Longer Canon) [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: “Oh my god! You’re in love with them!”
Series: Old One Shots (No Longer Canon) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772431
Kudos: 2





	One Shot: Crushing

Tul’lius sighed heavily as he boarded his ship to head back to Dromund Kaas. Something had been eating at him since the mission report to Darth Marr yesterday, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. It left him with a profound sense of loss and dread. He’d parted ways with her and her crew a few hours ago, and had since started to feel nauseous and exhausted. He flopped down onto the couch and picked up his holopad, trying to find anything to preoccupy his mind. Sometimes the best cure was focusing on work.

But he just felt so damn tired. He’d been laying on the couch trying to focus on the report that he was reading for the past hour, but he kept nodding off. He didn’t want to move. He just wanted to lay there and stare at the ceiling. Andronikos’s voice came over the intercom, “Hey sith? Mind comin’ up to the bridge?” Tul’lius got up warily and made his way to the bridge. “You rang?” Tul’lius yawned.

“You look like shit.” Tul’lius raised an eyebrow at the pirate. “Is that why you called me up here?” Andronikos smirked, “Well, no. But I did want to check on you. You look like something’s on your mind.” Tul’lius shook his head. “Just tired. It’s been an eventful couple of weeks.” Andronikos rolled his eyes. “Something’s been bothering you, it’s written all over your face.” Tul’lius frowned. “Don’t know what.” Andronikos frowned. “What’d you think of our partners on that last mission?” Tul’lius smiled softly and looked down. “Hmm, they’re good people. Need more like them- What, what is that look for?” 

“You miss her?” Tul’lius looked confused. “Of course?” Andronkios gave him a knowing look. “Of course?” Andronkios laughed. “You’re in love, Tul. You’re in love with her.” Tul’lius blushed. “What makes you say that?” Andronkios chuckled. “Your face, your big scary red eyes might as well have turned that purpley shade with the rest of your face. You’re in love.” Tul’lius spoke softly. “I guess am. I’ll have to do something about that… Thanks, Andronikos.” He winked at Andronikos as he tuned to walk away. “You always know just what to say.” 

Tul’lius smiled inwardly to himself as he walked back to his room, he missed her. He didn’t want to leave. And he’d been dreading it since yesterday during the mission report. He’d start drafting a message to her. Maybe find an excuse to see her. And see if maybe, just maybe she felt the same way


End file.
